


Туда, где нету городов...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон редко страдал от головных болей.





	Туда, где нету городов...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Furthest City Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521063) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Эта ночь будет не самой лучшей.

Джон редко страдал от сильных головных болей. Во всяком случае, если голова и болела, то не очень серьёзно. Бывало, конечно, что досаждали головные боли напряжения, но неудобства, которые они причиняли, были незначительными. Они раздражали, но их можно было проигнорировать. Головные боли во время осенних простуд тоже случались, но они являлись скорее побочным эффектом, а Лемсип(1) обычно изгонял их наряду со всем остальным.

Но время от времени он страдал от настоящей головной боли. От той, которую иначе, как мозговой расщепитель, и не назовёшь. Почти полностью выводящее из строя событие, когда яркий свет и любое движение причиняли боль, когда невозможно было ничего делать, только тихо лежать в тёмной комнате, пытаясь сдерживать стоны. Обычно это продолжалось целый день; он почти полностью выходил из строя приблизительно на двадцать четыре часа. Лекарства были почти бесполезны; Джон не находил ничего, что могло бы подарить ему облегчение.

Головные боли были не только болезненны и ужасны, но в добавление _ко всему_ ещё и скучны. Джон не был готов к тому, чтобы неподвижно лежать и ничего не делать (только страдать, страдать и _страдать_ от боли) в течение многих часов. Когда случалась сильная головная боль, он не мог читать, не мог смотреть телевизор и не мог использовать свой ноутбук. Иногда он мог терпеть очень тихую музыку, но она не дарила _достаточного_ отвлечения от боли, о котором стоило беспокоиться. Он включал её просто на всякий случай, чтобы она могла предоставить некоторое краткое облегчение при мучительной скуке.

Джон мог почувствовать одну из тех головных болей, приближающуюся как поезд метро в час пик: ощущение давления и стремительного движения, когда всё становится в двадцать раз интенсивнее. Цвета, звуки, запахи (о, Боже, запахи, даже сейчас его живот скрутило от окружающих запахов) и прикосновения. Все.

К счастью, его смена почти закончилась. Отпросившись на час пораньше, он, должно быть, выглядел почти так же плохо, как себя чувствовал, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы протестовать против его ухода, ему просто вызвали такси.

К тому времени, когда Джон, спотыкаясь, начал подниматься по лестнице, его тошнило от боли, и он с трудом мог сосредоточиться на том, что его окружало. Он ввалился в гостиную, морщась от света. Телевизор был включён на полную громкость (по крайней мере от него исходил и свет, и шум, чёрт побери), и он заметил шерлокообразное пятно на диване, но не смог разглядеть выражение его лица (если такое имелось).

– Джон?

– Головная боль, – пробормотал Джон вместо объяснения. – Лягу спать.

– Ах. – Шерлок выключил телевизор, и это принесло благословенное облегчение.

Джон направился в свою комнату, радуясь тому, что не должен больше ничего объяснять. Головные боли случались и прежде, ещё в первые годы их совместного проживания, но он не мог всегда рассчитывать на то, что Шерлок не удалит это со своего жёсткого диска.

На то, чтобы задёрнуть шторы и снять с себя всё, кроме белья, ушли последние силы. На то, чтобы найти наушники, их уже не осталось. Совершенно несчастный, он лежал там, ощущая, как раскалывается голова, и не в силах заснуть. Это было самое ужасное. Если бы он мог просто _заснуть_ , это было бы неплохо, но о сне не могло быть и речи.

Прошло какое-то время. Сколько, он понятия не имел. Возможно, минуты, а, возможно, часы. Они все были одинаковыми, неумолимыми и бесконечными.

Скрипнула дверь, и Джон вздрогнул, когда звук вызвал ещё одну волну боли. Он с трудом удержался от стона.

По блюдцу заскрежетала чайная чашка. Джон медленно приоткрыл один глаз. Комната была погружена в полумрак, но чувствительным в данный момент глазам Джона даже такое освещение показалось очень ярким, будто были включены все лампы. Он увидел, как Шерлок поставил на тумбочку кружку (Почему он подумал про чайную чашку и блюдце?) и стакан. – Я принес тебе некрепкий чай и лимонную воду, – тихо произнёс тот; его голос был намного более успокаивающий, чем Джон мог ожидать. – В прошлый раз тебе это помогло, к тому же тебе нужно пить побольше жидкости.

Джон был тронут. Мало того, что Шерлок помнил предыдущий инцидент, он заметил то, что сделал Джон, заботясь о себе во время одного из приступов. Он попытался прошептать «спасибо», но у него ничего не вышло, усилие лишь вызвало новую волну боли.

– Не надо... тебе больно говорить, – посоветовал Шерлок. Его голос был тихим, на грани слышимости.

– И что? Мне больно от всего... – невесело пошутил Джон.

На лицо Шерлока промелькнула эмоция, похожая на беспокойство. – Я знаю. Стандартные болеутоляющие, очевидно, не приносят тебе соответствующего облегчения, иначе ты выписал бы себе что-нибудь.

– Да. – Джон позволил глазам закрыться. – Ничего... только время.

– И ты не только страдаешь от боли, но и скучаешь.

Удивление чуть не заставило Джона снова открыть глаза, но он остановился на том, чтобы просто хмыкнуть.

– У меня есть то, что могло бы тебе помочь. Со скукой, я имею в виду, не с болью, конечно. Проведя исследование после прошлого раза, я объединил то, что узнал, с некоторыми выводами на основе твоих общих реакций на стимулы и сделал несколько приготовлений, на всякий случай...

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Джон сказал бы, что Шерлок звучит неуверенно и невнятно из-за нервозности. Но его голос при этом оставался успокаивающим. Почти. Джон приложил усилие, чтобы открыть глаза, и попытался сосредоточиться, но потом снова их закрыл. – Хорошо, – выдохнул он.

– ...Отлично. Давай это попробуем. Я должен буду прикоснуться к твоей голове.

Джон кивнул.

Тихий шорох. Мягкая влажная ткань коснулась его лба и кожи под глазами; она ощущаясь лёгкой, комнатной температуры. Мягкое прохладное прикосновение к ушам – наушники? – звуки в комнате стали приглушёнными, при этом давлением на его сверхчувствительную кожу не было неприятным. Несколько минут спустя Шерлок прикоснулся своими длинными пальцами к его руке.

– Я собираюсь прибавить звук, очень медленно. Сожми мою руку, когда будет достаточно.

Тишина, затем негромкие звуки, в которых он узнал голос Шерлока. Тот что-то читал своим низким голосом, и это не причиняло боль, по крайней мере по сравнению с большинством шумов. Стихотворение. _Роберт Фрост?(2)_

Джон сжал руку Шерлока больше от удивления, а не для того, чтобы подать сигнал.

– Достаточно? Не слишком громко?

Джон вздохнул, надеясь, что это сойдёт за согласие. Он не хотел говорить, не желая пропустить ни слова.

За этим стихотворением последовало другое – Шекспир на этот раз, подумал Джон – а затем _чрезвычайно_ непристойный лимерик(3). Джон чуть не задохнулся от смеха, болезненного, но полезного. Рука Шерлока напряглась от его реакции, но потом снова расслабилась, когда он успокоительно погладил её большим пальцем.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал он. Так оно и было. Он с удовольствием слушал, совершенно неспособный предсказать то, что Шерлок будет читать дальше. Это не прогоняло боль, но помогало, и это было больше, чем Джон мог ожидать.

Особенно то стихотворение о корове(4). Он никогда, _никогда_ не смог бы предсказать стихи о корове. Нужно будет спросить Шерлока, откуда оно, когда боль наконец уйдёт, и он сможет снова думать и говорить.

***

(1) – Лемсип (англ. Lemsip) – Марка средств от простуды в Великобритании, Ирландии, Австралии и Новой Зеландии.

(2) – Шерлок читает стихотворение Роберта Фроста «Знакомство с ночью». 

Ночь, я с тобой воистину знаком!  
Я шёл туда, где нету городов, -  
Туда под дождь, обратно под дождем.

Вал городской, за ним - угрюмый ров.  
Я мимо стража молча проходил,  
Не зная, как сказать, кто я таков.

Я замирал, и шум шагов гасил,  
И слышал слабый крик издалека  
(Хоть там кричали, не жалея сил), -

Но не по мне звучала в нём тоска.  
А наверху, в пространстве неземном,  
Часы, что отмеряют нам века,

Внушали: Время - над добром и злом.  
Ночь, я с тобой воистину знаком!

Перевод В. Топорова

Название этой истории – строчка из этого стихотворения: I have outwalked the furthest city light (Я шёл туда, где нету городов). 

(3) – Основоположник «поэзии бессмыслицы», лимериков – англичанин Э́двард Лир (Edward Lear; 1812–1888). http://lir.ramot.ru/limeriki/lim1.htm

(4) – Скорей всего, и это Роберт Фрост. У него есть стихи о корове.

«Корова в яблочный сезон»

Что за наитие на неё находит?  
Весь день корова наша колобродит  
И никаких оград не признаёт.  
Единожды вкусив запретный плод,  
Увядший луг она презрела гордо.  
Пьянящим соком вымазана морда.  
Лишь падалица сладкая одна  
Ей в мире вожделенна и важна.  
Её из сада с бранью выгоняют;  
Она мычанием к небесам взывает,  
И молоко в сосцах перегорает.

Перевод Г. Кружкова


End file.
